happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Inhospitable Hospital
Inhospitable Hospital is a HTFF episode that introduces Sicky Ricky the disease-carrying nurse and Ebony the nurse with a sadistic side. Plot Nursery finishes with a patient, Nutty, saying that he needs to cut his sugar. Ignoring her advice, Nutty takes a lick of his lollipop and jitters out the door. Sicky then enters, sneezing before taking a seat. He tells Nursery about his long-standing illness and every measure he has taken to try curing himself. Realizing the unnatural degree of his illness, Nursery concludes that he should be taken to a hospital. As she calls an ambulance, Sickly accidentally sneezes all over her uniform, much to her dismay. Sickly is soon on a gurney in an ambulance. The driver, who reveals to be Dr. Quackery, soon makes his stop and brings him through the hospital hallway. However, something feels amiss due to the flickering lights, blood stains on the walls and the very faint sounds of screams coming from the other rooms. Quackery takes Sickly to his ward and says the nurse will be with him shortly. Sickly turns to see Roger watching TV in the bed next to him. Roger has merely faked an injury simply for a place to stay. Two nurses, Ricky and Ebony, appear at the door. Roger tries to flirt with Ebony as she approaches him. Ebony, in a soft, sad voice, asks him what his problem is, to which Roger responds by pretending his leg is broken. As Ebony carries Roger out of the ward, Ricky approaches Sickly and is told about his dilemma. She quickly relates to him as she too is full of diseases. After a momentary cough, Ricky promises the sick muskrat that she will do everything it takes to cure him. She then opens a drawer of syringes, each containing an unspecified substance, and proceeds to insert them into Sickly one by one. Meanwhile, Roger is brought into an operation room, still trying to hit on his nurse. Ebony pulls a chainsaw out of her desk and uses it to amputate Roger's "broken" leg before doing the same to his other limbs. Roger is left whimpering and twitching from the pain. Dr. Quackery interrupts the session, telling Ebony that a new patient has arrived. Said patient turns out to be Nutty and has choked on his lollipop. Ricky manages to use up all of her syringes on Sickly. But instead of finding a cure, all of them appear to have contained various diseases, leaving Sickly in far worse shape than when he showed up. She decides to bring him to Ebony, believing she can help. Back in the operation room, Ebony cuts open Roger's body and fills it with Nutty's candy and some of his body parts, Roger remaining conscious through it all. She then stitches the wound closed, brings Roger to a playground out in the back, ties a rope around his waist and hangs him to a tree. She watches with joy as a group of blindfolded children consisting of Cub, Samantha and Hatchy come to beat the literal stuffing out of him. Ricky searches for Ebony while pushing Sickly along on a wheelchair, Sickly's health rapidly deteriorating. They eventually meet her outside. By this point, Sickly is so ill that his next sneeze blows Ebony into the crowd of children, who unknowingly whack her senseless. Roger's wound rips open and his insides come falling down on Ebony, crushing her. All the kids run away in terror upon removing their blindfolds, except Chamber, the one kid who wasn't blindfolded. Sickly sneezes again, causing his wheelchair to roll down the hill. Aurora happens to be putting Dr. Quackery in the back of her ambulance when the horribly-deformed Sickly knocks into her vehicle and spontaneously explodes in a mix of blood and snot. She looks up the hill to see Ricky staring back at her. Nursery, wearing a hazmat suit, later consults Ricky in a quarantine asylum. Dr. Quackery happens to be in the cell next to her and appears to be catching one of her diseases, hinted by bloodshot eyes and sneezing blood. Deaths #Nutty is chopped to pieces by Ebony (offscreen). #Roger dies when his insides fall out. #Ebony is crushed by Roger's stuffing and innards. #Sickly explodes from the diseases in his body. Injuries #Sickly is injected with numerous diseases. #Roger has his limbs amputated, his body filled with candy and Nutty's body parts and his beaten with baseball bats. Trivia *This is the first episode showing Nursery's new design. *This is Roger's most disturbing death thus far. Gallery inhospitable.png|Nursery isn't happy about her new dress being soiled. inhospitable3.png|The operation was a complete success. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Season 115 episodes